


非系统性暗恋C27

by LLIIAA



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLIIAA/pseuds/LLIIAA





	非系统性暗恋C27

释放过后常疏明浑身脱力，呼吸不稳，脸颊还带着细汗，轻轻地蹭着他的耳朵。  
胥河第一次切身体会到耳鬓厮磨这个词的含义，有点着迷。  
他忖度了一下，觉得自己表现还可以，除了最后不听话地又问了一句之外。但小明哥看起来似乎并不打算夸夸他，他只好自行汇报学习成果，“我觉得我会了。”  
说完又意犹未尽地蹭了蹭他的脸，自言自语地叹息了一声，“……我好喜欢你啊。”  
靠得太近了，他听到他心跳声蓦地快了，跟着听到他前言不搭后语地小声冒出一句：“去卧室……”  
“好。”胥河坐起身，又回过头来看他，“你还能走吗？”  
问得常疏明脸色一红，不理他了。他小腹和身下都是湿淋淋的一片，抽了几张纸巾胡乱擦了两把，可才刚站起来，那处却又随着他起身的动作缓缓流出白浊来。  
胥河这次学乖了，不问了，径自抽了两张纸要给他擦干净，结果才碰上，常疏明就腿一软又摔回了他怀里。  
胥河扶着他，仍然没想到直接原因，还在感叹自己有先见之明，“看吧，我就说了。”  
结果还是把人抱进了卧室去。  
他眼睛一扫感觉自己看见了点熟悉的东西，于是又把视线稍稍转回去，是一张他的CD，压在一本书下面。  
是他全部三张乙女向CD里尺度最大的那张R15，就放在他的枕边。  
那，那个录音室里的失误果然是……  
昭然若揭的事，胥河不自知地红了耳根，心念一动便又凑上去亲吻他，轻而缓的，温柔得缠夹不清。  
常疏明不知就里，倒是全然顺从地接受了，且下意识地搂住了他的脖子，不出声，也不放手地看着他，眼睛湿漉漉的。  
胥河大致懂了一点他不开口时要说的话，他会意地学着先前常疏明撩拨他的样子去撩拨他，但他在这方面实在是个笨学生，别说什么举一反三，他连照葫芦画瓢也做不好——即便已经在沙发上折腾了一番，不被要求的话，他还是不敢去做亲吻以外的事，而且就连亲吻也还是老样子地局限在脸上，到耳朵已经是极限了。  
说不清为什么，常疏明对他做什么他都觉得合情合理，但要他反过来对他做就会莫名觉得非常流氓。胥河反思了一下，觉得问题还是出在常疏明脸上——他实在长得太像未成年人了，即使喝醉了酒，把那双宠物式无辜的大眼睛笑着挑起来，也只是像个叛逆的早熟高中生。  
但他笨拙又局促的亲吻却还是起了作用，常疏明才平复下来不久的呼吸很快便又乱了，他在半是被邀请半是被要求的处境里半推半就地跨坐到了胥河身上，而后闭着眼，一手扶着他的性器，一点一点地坐了下去。  
他面色潮红，咬紧了下唇，眼尾却隐着一层含而未露的笑意。  
只进去了一部分，再坐下去就要皱眉。胥河刚想说让他别勉强，话到嘴边又踌躇了，小明哥会不会更喜欢他强硬一点？  
还没想出结果，常疏明却做了他料想之外的事。  
他停在了原处，没再坐下去，却像哄孩子一样伸出手轻轻摸了摸留在外面的部分作为安慰，甚至还一副不好意思的样子抬起头冲他讨饶地笑了一下。  
胥河怔了一下，简直说不出话来。  
小明哥是全世界，最最最最——最可爱的人。  
而后，这个全世界最可爱的人，便一手搭在他肩上，一手撑在床上，慢吞吞地，浅浅地动了起来，深垂着头，被刘海儿遮了眼睛，在他身上构成一片上下起伏的影子，要完全笼住他还不足够，却足够成为晃荡的饵，半迫半诱地令他咬钩。  
可常疏明在这般全由他自己掌握的浅缓晃动里仍然喘息急促，搭在胥河肩上的手堪堪拢紧了，过一会儿另一只手便也附了上来，两臂环住了他，这下他整个上身便毫无保留地向他的方向倾了过来，低垂的头也靠近他，逐渐贴上他的额头。  
他又笑了，眼睛里晃漾着一湾溶了蜂蜜的月亮，两手捧住他的脸吻上来，像耍赖的小孩子一样挟着他唇舌缠搅，一下勾引，又一下逃。  
胥河被他的笑和吻扰得心灯摇晃，可他一心一用，只顾上吻他，下身便忘了动作，难耐得很，因而一面被他吻着，一面两手托住了他，猛地向里顶了一下。  
常疏明嘤咛一声，直被这一下撞得调子也变了，带着鼻音，迸出几乎是奶里奶气的声音来，但并没带着痛意，胥河觉出点什么，抱着一点猜测，又试着向同一个位置撞了过去，果然就又听到他发出像是羽翼未丰的幼鸟一样欲啼欲泣的声音，像是要被承不住的快感摧毁了一样。  
这下他一心也用不成，连吻也顾不上了，胥河只好反过去吻他，下身动作不停，把他戳弄得一声又一声地堆挤在一起，再被不留空隙的吻笼成一片含糊不清的呜呜声。  
到他这次再软了身子伏在胥河身上，便是真的一点力气也没了，乖乖偎在他怀里让他抱进了浴室。  
今晚的一切都不在胥河预料之内。他心思散乱，倒是想起自己配过的不少广播剧剧情，他配过不少渣攻，要么扯了腰带做完就走，要么光顾着自己半强迫地直把人弄哭，更甚者还有做得太过让人受伤了的，这可不行，太混蛋了，他想着得好好清理一下把人往浴室抱，啊，对了，卧室床上的毛毯也得撤下来洗洗才行……  
小明哥看起来非常累，简直要窝在他怀里昏睡过去了，他打开花洒试了试水温，小心地把人放进浴缸里，自己去旁边洗漱台上开冷水洗了把脸。  
好，清醒了，不是做梦。  
再照了照镜子，简直有点不好意思。他从脖颈到锁骨到肩膀，整个上半身都是零零碎碎的吻痕，左肩还落着一个尚未褪去的牙印，再转了下身看，背上还有几道浅浅的抓痕。  
反观浴缸里的小明哥，因为他老老实实地不敢到处乱亲，他全身上下干干净净……嗯……除了……屁股上有几道红色的指印。  
胥河想了想，觉得自己刚刚托着他的时候也没太用力，没想到居然会这么容易就按红了……  
他觉得有点羞愧，还有点不知道哪来的成就感，意识到这点成就感后变得更加羞愧了，于是垂着头慢慢给他清理起来，常疏明闭着眼听之任之，只带着睡意软软地哼了两声。  
洗干净了，他才要去旁边拿浴巾，就忽地被他伸手拉住了，无可奈何，只好先他抱起来，这浑身湿淋淋的小动物才一到他怀里，便心满意足地在他胸前蹭了蹭，无限温顺缠绵的模样。  
他想要……把他再弄脏一遍。  
发觉自己又想到了这上面，胥河更羞愧了。  
但他仍然郑重地用了商量的口吻，一点都不长记性地问了，“小明哥，我们再做一次好不好？”  
而后努力回忆了一下放在他床头枕边的那张CD里的声线，把嗓音压下去，每个字的高低间歇落得和录音里几乎分毫不差，凑到他左耳边上绵绵密密地洒，“求你了……”  
不久后，两臂撑在洗漱台上，被他顶得身子往前一耸一耸的常疏明，开始哭起来了。  
他哭得抽抽噎噎的，仍试图回过一只手去，徒劳地把胥河往外推，“你走……出去……”  
声音都是碎的，不成形状，被欺负得磕磕绊绊，委屈极了。  
要胥河这时候停下总不可能，他只好压着嗓子轻声细语地安慰几句，凑得近了，又不免挨了两下打。  
洗漱台上的镜子被雾气遮得模糊，只能隐约看出两个交叠的人影，黏腻的水声在浴室狭小的空间里却无比清晰。  
到后来常疏明腰也软了，两手撑在洗漱台上也要站不稳，胥河忙不迭伸手扶住他的腰避免他摔下去，结果又被打了好几下。  
等到终于结束把人清理干净安置到床上去，已经是凌晨了。  
给他清理的时候胥河依然在挨打，他心不在焉地左右躲着，发现自己做得实在有点过了——那里看起来已经有些红肿了。  
拿了药却也不敢给他抹，红着眼圈缩在被子里的小明哥对他完全失去了信任，根本不让他靠近，没办法，只好把药放在了床头柜上。  
然后关了灯，关好门出来，洗了毛毯，披上衣服，到阳台上点了根烟。  
这下完了。他前不久还鄙夷的床上三大渣攻行径，一转眼他就占了俩，既把人做哭了，又做太过让人受伤了，虽然给清理干净了又给洗了毛毯，但也未必能够将功补过。尽管小明哥是全世界最可爱的人，明天醒过来怕是也要对他生气。  
啊，这可怎么办……  
胥河对上床好歹还有点理论经验，对谈恋爱就基本连理论经验都没有了，对上过床再谈恋爱这种先前根本没想过的事就更一窍不通了。他心烦意乱，束手无策，倒有一点是确定的——现在绝对不能走。  
不然万一小明哥明早醒过来，断片儿了什么都不记得，以为什么都没发生过，他找谁说理去？  
胥河仔细权衡了一下，认定，相较而来，还是让小明哥对他生气更好一点。


End file.
